Surviving the Storm
by TereC
Summary: My speculation on what the conclusion to Adrift might be.


The angry waters pitched and rolled, sucking energy out of the powerful storm that raged overhead

Title: Surviving the Storm  
Author: Tere C  
Email: tere_c@cliffhanger.com  
Status: complete  
Category: Mac/Harm  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
Season/Sequel Info: My speculation on what happens after _Adrift_  
Spoilers: Directly follows the events set in play in _Adrift_ and the episodes prior to it.  
Content warnings: a few swear words.  
Disclaimer: This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are property of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
Author's Notes: This is only my speculation on how the first episode of next season will unfold.Just had to get this out of my system.This is my first JAG fic.Let me know what you think.

**Surviving the Storm**

**By**

**Tere C**

The angry waters pitched and rolled, sucking its energy out of the powerful storm that raged above.Commander Harmon Rabb had been tossed about the Atlantic Ocean for what seemed to be an eternity.And he was tiring.His lifejacket kept him afloat, barely.Wave after wave tossed over him and he fought to keep his head out of the salty brine.He'd lost track of how long it'd been since he punched out.He and Skates were trying to beat the storm home.She for a weekend with her fiancé, he to watch the woman he loved marry another.

Cold.He was so cold.He began to shiver as he fought the strong current.Through the torrential rain, Harm squinted at the sky, searching for the blinking lights of a search plane to no avail.God knows, he couldn't hear the engines over the noise of the storm.He rose and fell with the violent swells of the Atlantic Ocean.After a while, it was like breathing.Up.Down.In.Out.Hypnotizing.Now he understood how some people became seasick with the pitch of the sea.He'd never had it happen before, but the constant tossing . . . he could feel the dinner he and Skates had shared earlier rising in his throat.

He forced himself to squelch the panic bubbling up inside.'Think of something, Harm,' he told himself.In his mind he replayed the events leading up to the catastrophic system failure.First, they were low on O2, which kept Harm from flying at a higher altitude to avoid the storm.Then, there was the gauntlet of storm cells littering their flight path.And, finally, there was what he guessed had been a direct lightening strike that disabled the electrical system.When he couldn't get the engines to restart he knew they had no choice.They had to punch out.He wondered where . . . hell, he wondered if Skates had made it.She'd said she wasn't a strong swimmer, and he had promised to be there for her.Damn, the eject release!It jammed, delaying Harm's escape from the plane.He was able to punch out just before the plane hit water and miles away from Skates.

"What the hell?"Something bumped into him from behind jarring him from his reliving of the crash, and he reflexively spun around.It was the inflatable life raft that had been ripped away by the sea currents what seemed to be a lifetime ago.He thought he'd seen the last of it when an enormous swell had rolled the raft and he had been tossed out.He hadn't had the strength to try to swim after it then.Now, he hoped he had enough strength left to pull himself out of the ocean.

Harm struggled to drag himself back into the raft for a second time.Laying face down on the wet black surface, he collapsed, briefly relaxing his aching muscles that had begun to cramp up from the cold.He protectively tucked his face under his arms which were wrapped around the inflated sides of the raft.Sheltered, he breathed deeply, at first gulping, then relishing the cold damp air that was without the gallons of salt water which he had been swallowing relentlessly.Realizing he needed to lay face up so that the flashing strobe on his life vest could be seen, he tenuously rolled over, the sea spray stinging his face.

Out of the water, he began to nod off even though he knew he shouldn't.Had to stay awake.Sleep meant death. Cringing as lightening crashed around him, he searched the dark skies for any indication of search planes.Please, God, let them find me, he thought.He had never before felt so alone.He also knew that rescue and recovery operations wouldn't begin until they could conduct the search safely.Given the intensity of the storm, he knew he would be out there for a while.Still, he watched and waited, hoping that help would be able to find him.

+++++++++

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stood in the darkened room facing the man she was to marry with tears coursing down her face for the man she loved.Mic Brumby stared at her, trying to read her face.He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder only to have her pull away from his touch.Lightening flashed outside and the glass in the windows shook from the sound of the thunder.Mac jumped and spun around to again stare through the glass into the dark night.

"Sarah," Mic called to her.He stepped closer to her and reached out to touch her but hesitated, his hands floating over her shoulders. "Come on, luv, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Sarah, I know he's your friend but,"

"No buts, Mic," Mac quietly interrupted. 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"He was coming back for _me_, Mic.For the wedding."

"He wanted to be there for you."

"No, it's more than that.I was mad at him for going.He told me if I needed him here in order to get married, maybe I was marrying the wrong man."

"He was out of line."

"No, Mic.He was right."Wiping the tears from her face, she turned to face Mic."I care for you deeply, Mic, I do."She saw Mic wince at the words she spoke."But I don't love you, not like I should.Not the way a bride should for her fiancé."

"Sarah, this isn't true.You're scared and upset.Think about what you're saying, luv." 

"Don't you think I have, Brumby?For weeks, Hell, for months.I kept putting tomorrow out of my mind. I kept walking through all of this like it was a dream happening to someone else.Like I would wake up and none of this would be real.Or something would happen to stop this wedding before it got this far.I don't want to hurt you.I never did.It's just…I've been too much of a coward to end this."

Mic's mouth tightened as he fought to control his emotions.A single tear threatened to fall and he averted his eyes to look into the storm."You don't mean this,"he denied, shaking his head in disbelief.He cleared his throat trying to loosen the knot from it.

"No, Mic.This is just the catalyst that I needed to wake me up," she paused, searching for the words to explain it all to Mic."When you proposed to me, you wanted this so badly,so forcefully.You made it difficult for a girl to say no."

"Well, yeah, that was the whole idea, Luv," Mic quipped trying to lighten the moment.

"That night when you gave me this," she took the ring off of her finger, "Harm and I had just had an argument . . . he had pushed me away . . .and then there was you."They stood there staring at each other, lightening coloring the room an eerie blue. 

"God, Mic, this is so hard."Sarah raised her hand to touch his face, "I never wanted to hurt you.I do love you, Mic.But, I'm _in_ love with Harm and . . . and I have been for a long time."

She pressed the ring into his hand and briefly kissed his cheek."I'm sorry, Mic.It's over," she whispered, her cheek pressed against his, "I can't marry you."She briefly embraced him one last time.Mic held her tightly, so tightly, not wanting to let go."Mic, please.Let me go."After a long moment, Mic reluctantly released her. Wiping her eyes, she rushed out of the darkened room to crash headfirst into Admiral Chegwidden, who was just crossing the threshold.

"Whoa, Mac?" Chegwidden caught Sarah by the shoulders steadying her.Worry creased his features when he saw that her eyes swollen from crying, mascara stains darkening her cheeks.

"Has there been any news, Admiral?"

"Nothing yet.Are you alright, Colonel?"

"Um, yes, Sir.Can you walk me to my car, Sir?"

"You can't mean to drive in this weather, Colonel."

"I have to get out of here, Sir, now."She pushed past the admiral and headed out of the restaurant.AJ looked back at Mic, who still stood dejectedly by the windows. Angrily, Mic threw something across the room.AJ heard the tell-tale tink of metal against glass.He turned and followed Mac out of the restaurant, hoping to catch her before she put herself in danger.

+++++++

The storm was still raging about him, but Harm suddenly felt calm.He could no longer fight.He closed his eyes, surrendering to the exhaustion and shock that he had been battling.The noise of the storm disappeared as Harm faded into unconsciousness.Finally, it was quiet.

"Harm?"

A soft feminine voice called to him, begging him to leave the darkness.His head popped up as he groggily looked about, seeking the source of the voice.

"Harm, you can't give up."

Confusion set in and his brows furrowed as he saw no one, no helo, no sign of rescue.'I know that voice,' he thought."Jordan?"Suddenly, there she was in front of him. The storm was gone.And he was in a dark place away from the storm's fury.

"Jordan? How?"

"I can't explain, Harm.Just know that you are not alone."

Harm rubbed his burning eyes, shaking his head in disbelief."This isn't possible—you're dead."Harm stared at the apparition, her hair loose and flowing.She wore her favorite pair of jeans and a soft sweater.

"I'm here for you, Harm."

"Jordan, I'm so sorry."

"Harm, it wasn't your fault.It was meant to be."She referred to her murder that Harm had tried to solve—though it was Mac who cracked the case. 

"I returned your call—I was too late."

"I know, Harm.It's okay.But now you need to fight." 

"I can't.I'm so tired.So cold."His teeth chattered despite his attempts to control the violent shivering that possessed his body.

"I know you are, Harm.But you are going to have to fight to get out of this."

"I wish I could have saved you."

"That wasn't the plan for you."

"And this is?"

"You're going to get out of this, Harm."

"This is bad."

"Yes, it is."

"How are you here?"

"Let's just say there is a Saint who feels like he owes you a favor."

" Padré Wiggins?"

"He was proud of how you helped the sergeantHe knew you wanted to believe.He hopes you will, still."

"Jordan, this makes no sense."

She appeared to glow translucent against the dark.A sense of peace and joy emanated from her. "That's the nature of miracles, Harm."

Harm gazed at her long and hard. "I did love you, Jordan."

"I know you did, Harm.Just not the way I wanted you to.There was always someone in the way."

"Yeah, and my plane got me in this mess,."

"No, not flying, Harm.Focus."

"Mac? She's marrying Brumby."

"She loves you, HarmAnd you love her.You did even when we were together."

"She's made her decision.If I don't come back, her life will go on."

"You are getting out of this, Harm.Have faith in yourself . . . and in Mac."

Harm stared at Jordan. She was with him, yet he knew he was hallucinating--wasn't he?"If you have any strings you can pull up there for me . . ."

"How do you think I got down here?" She smiled and reached out her hand to his cheek.He felt a warm softness envelop him and he closed his eyes in pleasure at the comforting touch.When he opened them again, he was back in the raft and she was gone.Yet, the storm's fury seemed lessened.The sea seemed calmer.Maybe she was right.Maybe he would get out of this.

+++++++++

Mac pushed the glass door open and ran out of the restaurant to stand under the covered entry.Strong winds drove sheets of water across the street.Mac shielded her face as spray hit her full force in the face when the wind shifted.The storm seemed to be strengthening as it blew over land.Mac watched the streetlights flicker off and on.'Great, that's all we need is a power failure,' she thought.She heard the door behind her slam against the wall when the wind caught it and looked back to find the admiral following her from the safety of the building.He had his trench coat in hand, which he wrapped around her shoulders.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in there, Colonel?"

"The wedding's off, Sir."

"I'm sure whatever is wrong, the two of you can work out."

"I don't think so, Admiral."She looked up at AJ and found his usually stern features awash with concern."I don't love him."

AJ crossed his arms in front of him and continued to look hard at Mac, "And you only seemed to realize this now, the night before you were to marry the man?"

"I'm in love with Harm, Sir.I just didn't know how much until now."

"Well, hell, girl, it's about damn time."

"Sir?"

"You two have been dancing around each other for years.There's been a pool going around the office on who would crack first.Honestly, I couldn't see how you put up with Brumby this long, either."

Sarah smiledweakly at the admiral's outburst. "Mic's okay, Sir."AJ shook his head at her in disbelief."A pool, Sir?"

"Yep.And I won.I was betting that you would call the wedding off."

"But, Sir, you hosted the engagement party, you were going to give me away.If you felt that way, why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't my place, Mac.I can't live your life for you.I'm just glad you figured this out before the wedding."He pulled Mac into a comforting hug, "I'm sorry that you came to your senses because we lost Harm, though."

A strange sense of calm descended upon her.She now felt hope when earlier she had felt nothing. "I don't think we have, Admiral.I think he's out there somewhere.I can feel it."

"I hope you're right, Mac."AJ was startled by the ringing of his cell phone.He retrieved it from his pocket."Chegwidden," he answered.Sarah searched the admiral's face during a long series of grunts of acknowledgement."Keep me informed.We'll head out there, just in case."AJ flipped his cell shut.

"In case of what, Sir."

"That was the skipper.He said they had an unexpected break in the storm and were going to keep the helo and the Viking out..He also said that Lt. Hawkes wanted to keep looking for Harm as well.The skipper said she was quite insistent."

"That's Skates, Sir."Sarah breathed deeply, closing her eyes in a quiet prayer.She opened them when AJ lightly grabbed her elbow."Where are we going, Sir?"

"The skipper said that they were going to search a path that brought them in fifteen miles closer to shore.If they are able to locate him, they will fly him directly to Andrews—there's amed center on base.It may take us a while to get there in this storm.I thought you might like to meet the Seahawk there, that is if they find him."

"Let's go." Sarah ran after him to his car.Slamming the door behind her, she reached for her seatbelt."What about the others, Sir?"

"Let's not get their hopes up just yet, Mac. I would rather call them when we know something definite." AJ fired up his SUV and they took off toward the hospital.

++++++++

Harm looked around, amazed at how the seas were beginning to calm around him while the storm raged in the distance.He could actually see a flight path opening up through the clouds.If he ever wondered about a higher power, he needed only to look around to witness a miracle.Maybe Jordan wasn't a dream.Maybe she had been sent to comfort him like some familiar guardian angel.

After a time, the clouds parted and he saw the blinking lights of the Viking in the distance.Itseemed surreal, like a scene out of a movie.The Viking flew overhead dropping flares around him.Then it circled back and headed toward what must have been the direction of the carrier.Within a few minutes, Harm could hear the powerful blades of the Seahawk.The rescue helicopter slowed to hover over his position.As the winds from the chopper whipped up the sea around him, he truly began to realize that he wasn't dreaming.

He closed his eyes in a silent prayer, 'Padre, thank you for your intervention.I'll never doubt again.'

A diver plunged into the water beside him and grabbed the umbilical that dangled from the copter."It's good to see you, Commander," he yelled.

"Same here!" Harm answered."Didn't expect to see ya'll for a while."

"Very nearly had to turn back."

"Thank God you didn't." Harm hollered back

"Thank your RIO, Commander.She wouldn't give up on you."

"Skates?She's okay?"

"Check her out yourself, Sir."The diver double-checked the clips locking he and Harm to the rescue umbilical.He signaled by waving his arm over his head and the line began to be taken up slowly into the helo, pulling its valuable cargo out of the rough seas.

+++++

AJ pulled his Expedition in to a parking space near the emergency entrance.He and Mac got out and ran to the entry doors.They could see the enormous Seahawk on the landing pad.Harm had been found. But was he okay?Mac stopped at the door, afraid of what she might find on the other side. 

"Come on, Marine.You can't stay out here forever."AJ prodded.He opened the door to allow Mac to precede him.She looked up at her very wet commanding officer."Mac, he took the long way home _for_ _you_.Now, let's go."

She walked past the admiral into the brightly lit receiving area.Several personnel in flight gear milled quietly about the lobby.Chegwidden walked up to the desk to speak with the ER clerk.After a few moments, he motioned for Mac to follow him.They were led back through swinging doors into a hallway flanked on both sides with individual trauma rooms.They came to a halt in front of a trauma room where the door was pulled nearly shut.The admiral winked at her and pushed open the door.

Pale, wet, wrapped in blankets and sitting on the bed was Harm.The blankets were draped over his bare shoulders, his sodden flight suit was discarded in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed.She could see him shivering under the material.A saline bag hung from a stand, it's IV tubing connected to Harm's hand.He was speaking with someone whom Mac assumed was a doctor.When she entered the room, Harm looked up towards the door.After a moment of staring, he smiled weakly at her."I said I'd make it to your wedding, Mac."

"I didn't plan on you trying to kill yourself to do it.What were you thinking, Harm?"

"That you needed me."

The doctor excused herself as Mac crossed the room to Harm.AJ peeked in briefly, then pulled the door shut behind the doctor.He knew these two had a lot to say to each other and he had a phone call to make.

Mac stopped in front of Harm and gently touched the bruising around his eye.Tears threatened to spill over as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes."I do need you."Her fingers lightly traced over the angry red welts on his throat that had been made when he had become tangled within the parachute lines.He winced slightly in discomfort and reached up to still her hand.He held her hand within his, and then a strange puzzled look creased his pale features.

Harm looked at the empty space that he had felt on her ring finger."Mac?" He searched her face, questioning."Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I can't do it, Harm.You were right."

Harm started to grin at the rare admission, but caught himself.His heart caught in his chest.She couldn't possibly mean?"About?" he prodded.He had to hear it from her.He needed to hear the words.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you." 

Harm pushed the oversized trench coat off of her shoulders.It dropped to the floor in a pool of wet material at her feet.He wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her to him. "No, I'm not."

"He wasn't the right man, Harm.He wasn't you."She ran her hands over his bare shoulders, then hugged him.She burrowed her face into his neck."Oh, God, I thought I'd lost you."

"You and me both, Mac." He felt her shake as uncontrollable sobs tore through her. "Hey, hey, Sarah.It's okay, baby.I'm alright," he breathed."I'm alright." He rocked her in his arms, placing kisses in her damp hair.After a few minutes, the tears subsided and the sobs were reduced to an occasional hiccup.He reached up to her face and pulled her away from him to look at her.He looked deep into her wet brown eyes."I love you," he whispered.She stared back at him, shocked to finally hear the words that he was unable to say days earlier at her engagement party.Tears began to flow again, this time, though, she smiled at him through them.

"I love you, too, Harm.For so long."He continued to cradle her face in his hands as he moved to kiss her.Softly, he lightly brushed his lips over her one cheek, then the other, tasting the tears that she had shed.He paused briefly before lowering his mouth to hers.He felt her lips part under his and he gathered her closer to him as the kiss deepened.He felt her catch her breath as his mouth explored hers. They kissed slowly, savoring the taste and feel of each other.The kiss ended and they clung tightly to each other, each afraid of letting go, not wanting to lose contact with the other.After a long silence, Sarah began to gain awareness of their surroundings and raised her head from his bare shoulder.

"Harm?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you wearing anything under those blankets?"

+++++

AJ spoke to the doctor about his subordinate's condition.Thank God, he would be okay.Bumps, bruises, a mild case of hypothermia, and a bellyful of salt water, but basically fine.They would hold him overnight for observation and fluid replacement.He would be able to leave in the morning, if all went well.AJ thanked the doctor and went outside.He needed to call the others at the restaurant and cell phones weren't allowed in the hospital.He was patched through to the private room immediately and got Bud Roberts

"Admiral Chegwidden, where are you?Is the Colonel with you?We're worried sick."Bud rushed the words out at an excited pace.

"Yes, Mac's with me, Bud.She's fine."

"You guys just disappeared--did she tell you the wedding has been called off?That's what Mic said." AJ heard a feminine voice in the background and then phone change hands. Harriet Sims came on the line.

"What about Harm, Sir?Any news?"

"That's why I'm calling, Harriett, they found him."He heard her repeat the news to the others in the room and various reactions from cheers to sighs reverberated through the phone.

"He's okay, isn't he, Sir?"

"He'll be just fine." Again, he heard Harriet relay the news."Harriett, the information I'm going to give you is for your ears only, do you understand?"

"Sir?"

"What I'm about to tell you, don't repeat to the room.Don't indicate anything to the others.Just answer in the affirmative."

"Yes, Sir."

"Mac and I are at the hospital at Andrews with Harm.He'll be released in the morning, but right now he needs rest.If Renee' and the others ask, he was transported to the ship and won't make it back until tomorrow"

"Sir? But?"

"Lieutenant Sims, that's an order.He's not to be disturbed and, given tonight's events, this is the least painful way to accomplish that.Do you understand?"AJ used that firm, authoritative, no-arguments tone of voice.

There was a long pause on the other end.He could just picture Harriett with a flustered, but resigned look on her face."Yes, Sir."

"Let them know he'll be brought here in the morning, and they can meet him here after 08:00.He and Mac need some time together and this is the only way I know to give it to them."

"But, Sir—"

"Harriet, tell them any damn thing you want about Mac and me—but do not, I repeat, do not let them come here."

"Yes, Sir.I understand."

"See you in the morning, Lieutenant. Oh, and Lieutenant?"

"Sir?"

"Take care of Chloe tonight for Mac?"

"Yes, Sir."

AJ closed the cell and dropped it in his pocket.He began to shiver and realized that he was soaked, again.He went inside to retrieve his coat from Mac.As he walked through the lobby again, he thanked the helo crew for their good work, checked in on Lt. Hawkes, then headed back to Harm's room.

He pushed open the door, then paused.Sleeping entwined on the hospital bed were Harm and Mac.Her shoes had been kicked to the floor, along with AJ's trench coat. She lay with her head on his chest, his arms protectively encircling her.Blankets still covered Harm's upper body, but AJ could see Harm's bare feet and ankles poking out of too-short surgical scrubs.Smiling to himself, AJ grabbed a blanket from a stand within the room and gently spread it over the sleeping figures.Retrieving his coat, he closed the door behind him as left the room.

Chegwidden left strict instructions to the staff to leave the two alone.He knew they needed their rest.Tomorrow would be a difficult day.Harm would have to face Renee' while Mac would have to deal with Mic and the cancellation of their wedding.AJ thought it only fitting that they have some quiet before the storm yet to come.


End file.
